


INAPPROPRIATE ERECTION (2)

by lila_luscious1



Series: DON'T TAKE IT PERSONAL [5]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Inappropriate Behavior, Stalking, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Matthew Weitz shows up outside Reade and Zapata's apartmentafter following Zapata home from a bar (where She, Patterson, Rich,and Brianna met for a nightcap).C'MON, WEITZ!!?





	INAPPROPRIATE ERECTION (2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [ProblematicDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicDS/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [Multifandomfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [FanFictionLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionLover/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [adangerousbond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adangerousbond/gifts), [sanctuary_for_all](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/gifts), [TheCursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursor/gifts), [Zaffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaffie/gifts), [DanaWPatterson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaWPatterson/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [MarySBarros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySBarros/gifts).

"Weitz!" What-Why are you here!? Zapata drew her sidearm as soon as she's aware of the  
shadow lurking outside of Reade's apartment building. Seeing who it is, she re-holsters the weapon, and  
waits for his explanation.

The US Attorney, belches before responding. "Followed you."

"From the _bar?_-Weitz. You HAVE to get yourself under control. Ger some HELP...  
but you can't be here: I'll call you an UBER-you shouldn't be driving."

Peering at the building through squinted eyes, he says, "Reade's place, isn't it? He made a fucking BUNDLE  
at Smith Waterhouse, according to his file."

Ignoring the jibe, Zapata responds, "You know that it is."

"Going up to see him at THIS HOUR, huh? Luuuucky Man." He takes a swig from a flask, nearly losing his balance.

"OK, you need to go." Tasha speed dials UBER, and stays with him until it arrives. As he boards the car, He turns and  
mutters, "Sorry about this, Tasha...really. Don't mention it, OK?"

Inside Reade's condo, she finds him reclining on the sectional sofa, watching a movie. Taking the bottle of beer from his  
hand, she takes a swig, and recounts the evening's events, including Weitz following her home.

"What the fuck's up with him?"

She takes another swig of beer, handing him the bottle. 'EVERYONE wants to FUCK TASHA, while you're bull-shittin.'"

"E'R'BODY?"

She pulls her sweater up and over her head, tosses it aside while straddling his lap."E'R''BODY,"she mutters throatily,  
sealing her mouth against his.


End file.
